Garrison Kane (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Kane | Aliases = Weapon X | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , , , , , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 480 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Robot parts: Metal body, arms replaced, legs replaced | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human Cyborg, created by Weapon X. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Rob Liefeld | First = X-Force Vol 1 #2 | Death = Weapon X Vol 2 #12 | HistoryText = Kane was a former member of Cable's mercenary team called Six Pack. He was the youngest member, and often immature compared to the veteran mercs. Still, he handled himself well enough on the field. On a Six Pack mission, the team was ambushed by Cable's clone Stryfe. Thinking it would save the team, Kane's friend Hammer tried to hand over vital information that Cable needed. Cable ended up shooting Hammer, paralyzing him. Prevented from rescuing the entire team, Cable fled through time, leaving his friends. In the ensuing destruction, Kane lost his arms and legs. Alongside Wade Wilson, the second Weapon X program -- under Canada's Department K -- "fixed" Kane by transforming him into a cyborg, grafting cybernetic arms in place of his real ones. With the help of former Six Pack colleague and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent G. W. Bridge, and after a battle with the Mutant Liberation Front, Kane assembled and led a strike team named Weapon P.R.I.M.E. The goal of Weapon P.R.I.M.E was to apprehend Cable and X-Force for multiple reasons, including Kane's belief that Cable and Stryfe were one and the same. As X-Force defeated Weapon P.R.I.M.E., Kane learned the truth about Stryfe and was sent to Cable's future timeline, where his artificial limbs were reconstructed in liquid metal and upgraded with new weaponry and tools by Cable's freedom fighter group Clan Chosen. After returning to the 20th Century, Kane forgave Cable and rejoined the Six Pack. Kane worked on several missions with the remnants of Six Pack, Hammer, Grizzly, and Domino. At one point, they worked with Nomad to track down an errant piece of valuable technology. Kane seemingly retired from mercenary work, taking an apartment in San Francisco with Vanessa Carlysle. They were still targeted by the Psycho-Man and anti-mutant advocates. Later, Kane was seen working for A.I.M. While working with A.I.M., Kane came to blows with Wolverine and Alpha Flight. After that, Kane rejoined the Weapon X program and his cybernetic material was once again upgraded. The new upgrade made him able to duplicate the abilities of any mutant programmed into his bionics. Kane became the team's hit-man. In a battle with the group known as the Underground, Kane confronted his old friends Cable and Domino, and became repentant. Kane then used his power-duplication programming for the powers of former Alpha Flight member Madison Jeffries, who had been brainwashed into working for the murderous leader of Weapon X, Malcolm Colcord. These technoforming powers allowed Kane to disassemble Jeffries' army of Boxbots, but proved to be incompatible with his own bionics, apparently killing Kane with their use. | Powers = Cybernetics: Kane possessed various superhuman abilities as a result of cybernetic enhancement using both 21st and 40th century technology. Latest Enhancements *'Superhuman Strength:' Kane's cybernetic parts granted him superhuman physical strength sufficient to lift about 20 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Kane's cybernetic parts also increased his speed enabling him to run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Kane's cybernetic musculature generated less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Kane could physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Kane's cybernetic enhancements granted him greater resistance to certain forms of injury than a normal human. Kane's body was particularly capable of resisting powerful impact forces that would either cripple or kill a normal human while suffering little to no physical injury himself. He could also withstand exposure to extremes of temperature and pressure, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts with little to no physical injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' Despite the additional weight of his cybernetic parts, Kane's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Kane's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Liquid Metal Appendages:' Kane's arms were composed of a type of liquid metal that he could morph into a variety of weaponry. Kane could morph them into automatic weaponry, plasma weaponry, lasers, and blade-like weapons with an edge only a molecule thick. These appendages were highly resistant to damage, though it was possible to damage them. However, they were capable of rapidly repairing themselves automatically. *'Sensors:' Kane's cybernetic sensors enhanced his senses of sight and hearing to levels well beyond the capability of a normal human. Even though Kane was capable of seeing in the dark via infra-red, he could detect the approach of individuals several miles away without having to see them. *'Cybernetic Interface:' Kane could also interface with even the most complex computer systems and download the information contained. He primarily used this ability to gather data on various mutants for the purpose of gauging the limits of their powers and then to formulate strategies for defeating them. *'Power Duplication:' Kane's liquid metal limbs contained a record of known mutant power types. By uploading a particular power type, Kane could reshape his cybernetics to mechanically approximate that mutant ability. For instance, selecting "Iceman" turned Kane's limbs into a freeze gun. Not all mutant power types were compatible with his cybernetics, however -- trying to approximate Madison Jeffries mechanically manipulating abilities through his own mechanical parts ended up killing Kane. Original Enhancements *'Superhuman Strength:' Kane also possessed superhuman strength as a result of his first cybernetic parts. However, he was only capable of lifting about 10 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Kane's enhancements also granted him a degree of superhuman speed comparable to what he possessed after his more advanced cybernetics. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Kane's original cybernetics granted him superhuman physical stamina in all activities. However, he could only exert himself at peak capacity for several hours. *'Superhuman Durability:' Kane's body was also somewhat harder and more resistant to damage than a normal human's, though to a much lesser degree provided to him by his more advanced implants. He was better able to withstand great impact and blunt force trauma without being injured than most other forms of injury. *'Cybernetic Appendages:' Kane's original cybernetic limbs were also highly durable, though not as much as his newer ones. These limbs, however, could be detached at the shoulders or wrist. He could also fire his fists as remote-directed projectiles that he could easily reattach at a later time. | Abilities = Kane was a formidable armed and unarmed combatant. He was particularly skilled in using highly advanced weaponry with ease. Due to his interfacing capabilities, Kane amassed a considerably degree of knowledge on a number of individuals, particularly mutants, that helped allow him to adapt his own skills and strategies in order to combat an opponent more effectively. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Kane's first name was revealed in . | Trivia = | Links =* uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Kane }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technopaths Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Weapon X Experiment